Tictac incessant
by DeyRocks
Summary: Voici les réflexions un peu tristes d'une jeune fille souvent mise de côté dans les fan fics. Et pourquoi pas elle? Après 6 ans...Satané temps!


Salut tout le monde! Voici une fic qui rapporte les pensées d'une jeune fille souvent laissée de côté dans le monde des fan fictions! Je vous laisse sur ce petit one shot que j'ai écrit en réponse au défi « le temps » sur rouxattitude! Bonne lecture les amis!

Bisoux!

Lavande était assise sur son lit à baldaquin, dos au mur, les genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle était seule. Tous les autres Gryffondors étaient à la grande salle en train de savourer le festin habituel.

Seul le tic-tac régulier de la pendule sur la commode l'accompagnait.

Elle aurait bien aimé les accompagner. Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Elle avait mal. Mal à son cœur. Mal à l'amour. Elle n'avait pas voulu descendre malgré les protestations de Parvati. Elle avait besoin de temps. Du temps pour réfléchir. Pour pleurer. Pour tourner la page…

Et ses pensées suivaient le rythme des aiguilles de la pendule.

Elles dérivèrent vers un jeune homme roux. Ron. Comme elle l'aimait. Elle le revit à sa première année. Dans la barque devant elle, il ne cessait de jeter des regards impressionnés autour de lui. Et sur le tabouret, le Choixpeau beaucoup trop grand posé sur sa tête. Il était terrorisé. Mais elle l'avait trouvé tellement craquant…

Tic-tac, tic-tac le temps s'écoulait normalement.

Il en avait fait du chemin depuis cette année-là. Elle aussi d'ailleurs. Elle se souvenait des regards qu'elle lui jetait en deuxième année et des gloussements qu'elle émettait chaque fois qu'elle le voyait en troisième. En quatrième année. Seigneur! La quatrième année… comme il avait changé cette année-là! Il avait pris du muscle, ses cheveux avaient allongé. Il était devenu un peu plus homme, un peu plus mature, un peu plus séduisant.

La pendule ne cessait son cliquetis, indifférente à sa douleur.

Elle savait bien que c'était peine perdue. Ron n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Hermione. La Miss-je-sais-tout en personne. Lavande s'en voulut de penser cela. Hermione était son amie, elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais elle se demandait toutefois ce qu'il lui trouvait. Avec ses cheveux touffus, son air hautain et sa poitrine plate. Elle soupira tristement et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Elle mit replia son oreiller et accota sa joue dessus. Ses doutes s'étaient confirmés lors du bal de Noël il y avait deux ans. La dispute qui avait eu lieu entre Ron et Hermione ce soir-là restait ancré dans sa mémoire. Elle avait compris. Compris qu'il l'aimait. Compris qu'elle l'aimait. Et que elle, elle n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Elle avait tellement pleuré cette nuit-là. Mais ce n'était rien à comparé de la pauvre Hermione. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis des siècles et que toutes les larmes accumulées dans son corps étaient sorties en même temps…

Le temps. Toujours ce satané temps. Cette pendule la narguait. C'était sûr.

En cinquième année! Le rêve! Comme il était beau. Et il avait commencé à jouer au Quidditch. Et après l'aventure du département des mystères, il était devenu un héros! Mais toutes les filles lui tournaient autour. Ça l'enrageait! Elles n'avaient pas le droit. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Si, elles avaient le droit. Rien ne les empêchait. Ce n'était pas SON Ron. Pas encore…

Et encore ce tic-tac incessant.

Et puis il y avait eu cette année. Oh oui…cette année. La sixième. L'avant-dernière. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu la nomination d'Harry comme capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, ce qui n'avait surpris personne. Mais il y avait eu le poste de gardien de Ron. Après le fameux _Weasley est notre roi_, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il retrouve son poste. Mais Harry l'avait repris, en bon meilleur ami. Mais aussi car les autres prétendants au poste étaient carrément nuls. Harry devait s'être dit qu'avec un peu de temps…

Maudit temps! Que venait-il toujours faire là?

Mais il c'était produit quelque chose d'incroyable. Quelque chose de merveilleux. Mais qui venait de prendre fin. Une larme coula de son œil et alla s'écraser sur son oreiller. Un soir, alors que Ron et Hermione étaient en froid, elle s'était approchée de lui et elle lui avait tout déballé. Comme il n'avait rien répondu, elle s'était approchée de lui et l'avait embrassé. Et comme il avait répondu à son baiser, elle l'avait approfondi, y mettant tout son amour. Quels merveilleux mois elle avait passé avec lui. Elle était comblée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embrasser passionnément chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle voyait bien que ça l'exaspérait un peu, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Bien sûr, il y avait Hermione qui lui jetait des regards tueurs chaque fois qu'elle la croisait, mais elle ne s'en souciait guère. Elle avait gagné le cœur de Ron et pas elle. Tant pis si elle ne voulait pas le comprendre.

Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac.

Tout ça avait passé trop vite. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Ron avait demandé à lui parler en privé. Ils étaient allés dans un des passages secrets du deuxième. Aussitôt le portrait refermé, elle s'était jeté sur lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Mais il l'avait gentiment repoussée. Ses mots résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, comme autant de couteaux dans son cœur. « Écoute Lavande, je suis désolé. Tu es une fille géniale. Mais je ne crois pas que tu sois celle qu'il me faut. » Avait-il dit en rougissant. « Tu sais, avec le temps… » Elle n'avait pas entendu le reste. Elle était partie en courant. Encore ce maudit temps !

Les aiguilles tournaient lentement, dans un cliquetis affolant.

Elle se leva, attrapa la pendule et la lança de toutes ses forces contre le mur devant elle. Elle vola en éclats, le tic-tac cessa. Le temps se suspendit l'espace d'un instant pour une jeune fille au cœur brisé, seule au milieu de son dortoir, qui se demandait combien de temps il lui faudrait pour trouver le véritable amour, pour avoir une vie respectable, et peut-être être heureuse elle aussi, qui sait ?

Et voilà ! C'était pas grand-chose, mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
